legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Gohan
Gohan is the first son of Goku and is one of the main characters of Dragon Ball Best Friends: Katara (Girlfriend) , Orion (Partner in Legends of Light and Darkness), Bender, Sora Worst Enemies: Darkseid, Sari Sumdac He is very different in many ways. While his father is a Saiyan, He is half saiyan and half human. While his father is dumb, Gohan is very intellgent and well read. While Goku likes to fight, Gohan doesn't though he will if his friends are in danger. When he does, he is near unstoppable Gohan is a bit of a dork and nerd but he is just so adorkable. He can become a Super Saiyan like his dad and can take it to Super Sayian 2 levels. He may be a nerd and timtid, but he is very muscular, well built and big despite being only 14 years old. His most common seen look is wearing a purple gi with a blue waist and blue arm pads. He also sports a white weighted down cape like his secondarly father figure. Legends of Light and Darkness Alongside Orion, He rescues the crew from fatal injury and brings them back to Slade's ship. Gohan then meets Bender, Skipper and Heloise and joins the team. Gohan is then sent to help The Alpha Team as Bender hasn't heard back from them and does just like that. He is unaware though of Katara's liking towards him. Gohan goes with his friends to find the fragments as he still shows chasteness to Katara's flirting. When Shan Yu is detected, Gohan rips off his white shirt and reveals his purple gi as well as his musciular body which Katara is quite impressed with as a result. He finds the villains and dominates them with his strength and sends them flying off when Katara uses her blood bending on them to stop them from killing Aleu. He is found by Captain H who leads them all to safety from the avalanche. He also meets Sliver and Green after the events Alongside the others he covers from the rain, where it's revealed that he talked with Katara to embrace her bloodbending powers after notcing them. Balthazar warns him that it could turn Katara dark and make her evil which Gohan decides to prevent. He is put to sleep through the magic of Horvath and sent to the dream world. Gohan flies around to see if they can find anyone but there is just about no one. He meets Klonoa with the others and leads the way into the castle. Afterwards he returns with the others to the real world When Aang talks with Bender, Bender tells him he was more of a kid when they meet in Act 1, as he was a little shorter, his voice was higher and more kid like and he was a little less musclair. When he traveled to find the Alpha Team, he grew taller, became more muscilar and his high voice changed and changed into a lower teenager like voice. When presented with the clues to the 4th Biometal, he reads that they must go underground to find it in a big treasure chest. He also is the one who gives Aang the idea to use earthbending. He finds the three clues with the others which gets into a confrontation with the villains. Gohan takes off his cape and defends the team by attacking Harvzilla and Ozai doing great damage to both of them. He decides to hold off to save his friends, but not before warning Bender about Ozai and Giovanni going after him. He finds Hiccup and travels with him and the others on the first island. As a suggestion he and Spyro fly to find a shortcut while the other 4 walk and talk. They travel thorugh the mountains and meet Lord Shen who trys to use his machine to stomp the heroes. After it's defeated he leaves to find the girls who they find and then the rest of the team. Gohan, Hellboy and Blake end of the finding the location of the final part of Model P as it's in a digital world. He figues out a way to get there using a computer and sends five people into the digital world to find the fragment. Gohan being as brainy as he is muscluar gets the others back to the real world after their mission to find the fragment into the digital world. When he overhears Katara's psychotic episode with bloodbending, he feel ashamed of himself that he led this happen. Gohan gets an incrase in power by Hexadecimal so he can fight Darkseid withou too much a problem. He also learns about the next location they must go. Klonoa, Gohan and Aang lead the way for the others in order to see what's going on with Darkseid. Gohan learns of the Morticous Virus and reports it to the others as it is very deadly to multiuniverse population. Hiccup, Zuko and Gohan get a message for where their final task is and tells the girls. The heroes get there and Gohan is happy as he can see his friends again and when Bender and Slade wonder how, Gohan responds through a message which was the same way they got here. Gohan agrees with Jesu Otaku and decides to find Slade and Bender and get started ahead of time. When hearing about how simple their challenge is, Gohan is too skeptical and thinks it will be challenging and he's right. Gohan travels with his friends to the caverns to find the next of the Model Zs and breaks out of a discussion between Shade and Salem. Gohan travels to Apkolipis so he can fight Darkseid and help his friends. He decides on the ones to help in their attack mission before taking off his cape so he can be in perfect condition to fight Darkseid. Gohan encounters Darkseid who tries to recurit him to his side and Gohan refuses. Darkseid as a result fights Gohan in a epic fight between dark god and phsycial god. Gohan wins the fight and prepares to kill him, Darkseid prepares an attack though Lex saves him at the cost of his life. Gohan becomes the 12 heroes of The B Team to fight Malefor and they fight him and Khan in a tedious battle alongside Hiccup and Slade's team. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Gohan returns again and becomes a main hero for the story. After Legends of Light and Darkness, Gohan seems to have grown up into a mature and confident teenager , his confidence is shown as he wears his cape and gi permanetly showing off his heroic and strong built by shedding his nerdness and becomes more mainly. He also develops a closer relationship with Katara who he begins to feel strange feelings around he relaizes he is hormonial for her and confesses to her which results in them becoming a item. He also trains Katara in the ways of the warrior since she wants to learn fighting skills so she won't be helpless. As a result, Gohan becomes a great deal stronger through their training and Katara takes a lot of levels in badass by developing superhuman strength, reflexes and speed. When things go wrong once more, he prepares to fight it off with Bender, Slade and the rest again. He is brought in with Twilight and Picard, and he was put in the deager though it made too young which Twilight fixed. When Heloise and Wendy discuss the universe always being in multiuniversal and Manhattan calling them out on it, he agrees with Heloise stating she has a point. When Anti Cosmo and Slade, he and Bender wonder where's the others and the two explain which he seems to get considering he can relate it to Bender's postiion. After hearing on Isabella and her mutuation he mentions that it's s unsual for a normal person, which Katara was able to do when talking about bending on a date which gets Slade's attention. He tells Slade and the others that it was a mutual attraction and that he made a promise to Aang. He travels with Slade and makes his own preparations like him while getting ready for a Sinsters of Evil member. When Macbeth shows up, he, Slade, Jack and Anti Cosmo all purse after him with Gohan fighting Macbeth and getting the tablet back. He, Anti Cosmo and Suede then talk about waiting for Strange since he has knowledge that Blue is done too. While waiting for Bender and Skipper, he discusses Sari's betrayal with the others and points out hell hath no fury than a woman scorned and hearing Aleu's disappareance makes him suspect something is going on.Isabella and Gohan believe that the cause of it is Chronos the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy though Zick and Raizel state that gods are neutral. He and the team enter the forest where he asks Bender why is he bringing a gun despite Picard and Twilight's warning in that it could attract ogres. Gohan helps Suede, Jack, Zick and Sora find Gaul with Kruyee Suede's nonhuman companion to get another piece of the treasure. Once they get back, Isabella ends up mutated into a mermaid, which Gohan and Discord decide to look up a cure. Blackpool Gohan and his friends in The B Team and Slade's Ensemble during Acts 2, 3, 4 and 6 join up with Black Star and The Star Alliance to fight Haytham Kenway and The Templar Order and Anarky and The Terrorist Unit. Relationships Goku Piccolo Friends: Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Orion, Celes Chere, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Aleu, Hellboy, Balthazar Blake, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Spyro, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Suede, Phantom R, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon,Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Marceline, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo Irene Addler, Slade`s Ensemble, Discord, Death The Kid, Black Star, Liz and Patty Thompson, Tsabuki, Taki, Saul Goodman, Mr.Gold, Dr.Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Minster Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Picard, Blue, Protoman, Magneto, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Aleu, Jean Grey, Jaeris, Zhuge Liang Enemies: Cell, Frieza, Majin Buu, Dr.Gero, Broly, Babidi, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, The Templar Order, GBF and his squad , Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Morpheus, Nox Decious,Emperor Dalek, Mecha Mario , Jesse Snapshot 1 (07-12-2013 1-20 AM).png 264px-GohanFullPowerSuperSaiyanNoMoreRules.png gohan 1.jpg|Gohan with Oolong the shape-shifting pig gohan 2.jpg gohan 3.jpg gohan 4.png gohan 5.png gohan 6.jpg gohan 7.jpg gohan 8.jpg gohan 9.png gohan 10.png gohan 11.png gohan 12.png gohan 13.jpg gohan 14.jpg gohan 15.jpg|Gohan and Bulma gohan 16.png gohan 17.png gohan 18.png gohan 19.png gohan 20.png gohan 21.png gohan 22.png gohan 23.JPG gohan 24.jpg gohan 25.png gohan 26.jpeg gohan 27.png gohan 28.jpg gohan 29.jpg gohan 30.png|Gohan with Piccolo and Krillin gohan 31.jpg gohan 32.jpg gohan 33.png gohan 34.png gohan 35.jpg gohan.jpg 1254764774103_f.jpg 378438.jpg af2b039a3ca671ef4018102329917cb7.jpg 154-06.jpg 154-25.jpg 162-31.jpg 162-37.jpg Snapshot 2 (07-12-2013 1-21 AM).png capedgohan.jpg SSCapedGohanavatar2.jpg GohanWearingPiccoloClothes.jpg observe.png newisborn.png C.jpg gohan 40.png gohan 41.png gohan 42.png Gohan 22-b.png gohan 45.jpg gohan 46.jpg gohan 47.jpg gohan 48.jpg gohan 49.jpg gohan 50.jpg gohan 51.jpg gohan 52.jpg gohan 53.jpg gohan 54.jpg gohan 55.jpg gohan 56.jpg gohan 57.jpg gohan 58.jpg gohan 59.jpg gohan 60.jpg gohan 61.jpg gohan 62.jpg gohan 63.jpg gohan 64.jpg Gohan 43.png SSTeenGohanAndDende.jpg|Gohan studies and chats with his Namekian friend, Dende. Cape.gif , Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters hailing from the Dragon Ball Universe Category:Team heroes Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Partial Human Category:Speedsters Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Action Hero Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Flyers Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:Members of the B Team Category:Fettered Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Ki Users Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Son of Hero Category:Major Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Possible members of the Guardians of Hope Category:Characters who Grew up Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Major Characters of the second half of M.O.D.A.B and B Team Storyline Category:Champion of Universe Category:Honorary Members of The Alpha Team Category:Major Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Child Soldiers Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 1 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 2 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 3 Category:Main Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 4 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Martyrs Category:Feminists Category:Love Interests of Katara Category:Main Members of The B Team Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Breakout Characters Category:Amazon Chaser Category:Sibling Category:Kids who have matured Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Manly Man Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Boyfriends Category:Katara and Gohan Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Main Members of The B Team in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters who have Brother-Sister Relationship Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad